Lifestream (story)
Lifestream is the main plotline in the series of the same name. The plot revolves around the supernatural story of Kaika Cho, whose fate is the determinate on the Universal Reality Order: either destruction or survival on the structure of realities. It is split into two parts, the first being named Lifestream Endowment of a Spirit. Lifestream Endowment of a Spirit Prologue The prologue is a simple retelling of the Great Reality War that occurs many centuries before the main events' time period. Revealing that the concept of Spiritual Pact Bearers were created between humans and divine spirits from the Spiritual World to ward back demonic and undead presences from the After World. The war begins because of the apparent unbalanced stabilization between a "positive" and "negative" affinity, and in this case, Spirits and Demons. Since the "positive" affinity is always in power of the Living World, the "negative" affinity wanted to take charge of the Living World by invading that reality, thus starting the war. In the meantime of the war, a certain divine spirit betrays the Spiritual World and sides with the After World, becoming it's omnipresent entity. This traitor is the "Spirit of Shadows", Yasu. Despite the betrayal, the war was resolved by the Spiritual World, and Yasu's ties with the Spiritual World were severed soon afterwards. The following centuries of the peace, the "Spirit of Life Energy", Miki, is the only of the Spiritual World Council to foresee the upcoming onslaught of Yasu growing near, but other divine spirits in the council disagreed with her. Worried anyways, Miki plans to find a human being in the Living World that has a high rate of "Soul Energy", the energy source within the Living World. Her search quickens as she foresees a chance that Yasu would also find a suitable host to possess from the Living World, and she finds a human girl who has this high rate of "Soul Energy", Kaika Cho. Awakening Her Pact Fast-forwarding to the present, which was May 21, 2012, the last day of school started with a morning that Kaika wasn't that fond of at all. Waking up late, she has a complete craze to prepare and get ready for school, passing by her brother in the process. She continues her morning craze by dashing down the sidewalks of her neighborhood, but then notices a strange shadow lingering from afar like a stalker. It brought some uneasiness to her state of mind, but continued on her way to school once it suddenly disappeared from sight. Kaika meets up with her best friend Luki Tanoshi at the school, missing the first class, and partially lies to her friend that she was distracted on her way here. The two converse amongst themselves, and then the topic of the prom is brought up. The suggestion of asking out Sota Matari, a 2nd year student in the high school, comes from Luki, urging Kaika to do so as Sota was left with no date or takers. Kaika somewhat hestitates, thinking she has no time for relationships and that she was only a simple 1st year student. Then she surrenders to her friend's advice, and nervously asks Sota out for the prom as a couple. Surprisingly, Sota was planning to ask her out the same way, admiring her "determinate" and "brave" personality. With the date sent, Kaika and Luki head for their next class, with Kaika beginning to think over Sota's warm words. After the last school day, Kaika happily walks home by herself, since Luki goes off a different pathway back to her house. During Kaika's walk (and thoughts about her date with Sota), she literally runs into that same shadow from the earlier morning, having a panic attack and falling backwards from fear. Unsure on what to do or respond towards a humanoid shadow, Kaika only stiffened up and kept still, but then saw that the shadow disappeared immediately like an illusion. Worries about that shadow returning to truly get her, Kaika rushes the rest of the way home. Kaika gets ready for the prom on May 22, 2012, and hurries to get onto the car, which her mother, father, and Kuro were waiting inside. Their drive is fairly quiet, as Kaika is too shy to even tell them about her date with Sota, which she's very excited about. However, once getting into the forest area that is a certain shortcut to the school, Kaika notices a flashing star in the sky, but loses interest about it as it disappears suddenly. Without time to react, Kaika first sees a shadow appear out of the forest depths, and rams into the car before she could even warn her parents about it. The car violently tumbles down to the bottom of the hill. Kaika rushes and gets everyone out of the wreckage, since she was the only one who survived the crash. Kuro survived, only unconscious from the impact, but her parents were killed in the crash. Kaika wanted to sob for the loss, but had no time for that as the shadow gets to them, and tries to attack Kuro due to him seeming so vulnerable to it. Kaika had thought she had no meaning in life now, so, she tries to sacrifice herself as a human shield for Kuro, and then falls unconscious once the shadow attacked them. Kaika awoke in a space of nothingness, and a voice calls out to her when she loses hope. Kaika didn't listen to the voice, thinking she was dead. So, the voice changes the atmosphere to seem more peaceful, and reveals itself to be the elder spirit Miki. The spirit tries to convince Kaika into a Spiritual Pact, which is revolved around "Life Energy Manipulation", but Kaika doesn't believe her. So, Miki reveals to her that she has been watching over Kaika this entire time, keeping Kaika alive from the crash, as Kaika was actually destined to die in the earlier crash. She also shows Kaika that she and Kuro are still alive, safe inside an energy barrier to protect them from the many shadows swarming around the protection. From that alone, Kaika believed Miki, and accepted the Spiritual Pact. Miki only nods, and sends Kaika back into the real world to deal with the shadows surrounding the protective barrier. Soon, Kaika awakes inside the energy barrier, nearly shocked to see this many shadows surrounding them. While she was thinking through all of the options she had to hold back the attack of the shadows, Miki reappears at her side and explains more of this threat, which she calls "Shadow Replicas". However, Miki is unable to explain any further to Kaika as the energy protection barrier began to fade away, and leaving Kaika with the advice to focus into her powers and the rest will come up to her naturally. Kaika doubted the piece of advice that Miki gave her, but had no other choice but to go by it anyways. Miki takes guard of protecting Kuro, who was still unconscious, and Kaika gets herself ready to go against the Shadow Replicas. Thinking she wouldn't figure out the abilities function in time, Kaika only stood there and focusing her inner energy thought as the energy barrier completely broke apart. At the last second before being attacked by a Shadow Replica, Kaika watched in surprise as an energy blade manifested into her hands, impaling that Shadow Replica. With her newfound prowess, Kaika recklessly diminishes the Shadow Replica horde, and manages to finish off the last of the shadowy threats before serious damage is done. Before she could ask questions to the spirit, Miki suddenly disappeared once the fight was done, leaving Kaika with Kuro. Kaika wondered why she left, and then heard the sirens of police cars, ambulances, and the chatter of news vans, which concluded Kaika's curiosity of Miki's sudden disappearance. Settling In A few days later on May 28, 2012, Kaika, Kuro, and Luki's family were the only ones that decided to stay in the cemetery after the funeral services. Both the two orphan siblings stood in front of the freshly made graves of their parents, and Kaika silently comforted her only brother and the last piece of her family left. Luki walks up to them, and pities them for the losses. Kaika only disregards her friend's words, asking why they haven't left them be and hang out with the other relatives at the reception close by. Luki doesn't answer the question, but mentions that her family would be adopting both Kaika and Kuro so that they wouldn't be adopted to someone they have never heard of. Seeing no problem with this, Kaika agrees with the idea of adoption, and then notices a certain familiar figure back. Miki had decided to check on Kaika, having to come back from the Spiritual World. A word towards Miki was about to slip from her mouth, but Miki quickly silenced Kaika before she would even get her voice out. Miki summarized to Kaika that no one should be able to see or hear the pact spirit's presence, which in this case is Miki. So, Kaika doesn't speak to Miki or even look towards her direction at her, but thinks to herself how she would converse with the spirit. Miki also adds the fact that she could hear Kaika's thoughts, so that could be a possible way of private communication between the two. In the meanwhile of Kaika and Miki's mental conversation and discussion about the concepts of the Spiritual Pact, Kaika and Kuro head into the car with Luki's family, and starting a drive towards the adoption center to make their adoption official. During their discussion, Miki mentions the conception of realities to Kaika. In the reality conception, Earth is considered a part of the Living World, which is where most of the living reign. When a Living, or human, dies, their bodies, after a proper burial, are transmuted into the After World for safe keeping, and their spirit as well as their remaining Soul Energy is ascended into the Spiritual World. The spirit continues on with the explanation, going into the topic of the corruption of the After World, changing into the Alternate Side, and how the human corpses left there are used as a base for the Shadow Replicas. Kaika manages to grasp this concept, and keeps quiet for the remainder of the drive and the adoption process. 10 hours later, they return and settle down at Luki's house, which is also the home of Kaika and Kuro now since the adoption. As Luki decides to leave Kaika alone in their now-shared room, Kaika decides to get ready for bed, tired out from the day's events. However, she notices Sota outside, and wants to make up for the date at the prom, considering she was never there in the first place. Wanting to meet up with him now, Kaika sneaks out of the house without no one noticing her, passing by her brother who was still grieving the incident days before. Sota then spots her outside the house, and pities her because of the incident. Kaika suddenly thanks him for it, and offers another date for the both of them: to make it up for Sota and to cheer Kaika up. The placement of the date was in the downtown area, at one of Kaika's favorite hangout spots, which was a simple cafe near the shopping district of the city. For awhile, the two chat between themselves, enjoying each other with a strong intimate and devoted relationship. Near the end of their date, Kaika and Sota share a kiss together, and it was quick as they were in public. Unfortunately, near the end of the kiss, Kaika spots a faint figure: a Shadow Replica. With her apparent expression of frustration, Sota notices this and also sees the Shadow Replicas that were forming outside. On the edge of hiding her Pact Bearer status and protecting Sota, Kaika recklessly drags the both of them out into the horde of Shadow Replicas, dashing through the havoc and barely escaping the chaos. As much as Kaika wanted to do something about it, she didn't want to reveal her prowess in public, especially in front of Sota. The two stay together until Sota drops Kaika off at her house, and Kaika falls asleep for the night, tired from the events of the day for sure. Training The following day, May 29, 2012, Kaika and Miki head out early in the morning for a training session to strengthen Kaika's usage of the Spiritual Pact she was given. In order to keep this training session secret from the public, Kaika suggests the session held in the city's dump. From there, Miki began to instruct Kaika on how to use the basics of the pact, which were the Partial forms of enhancement and manifestation. After the instructions, Kaika asks the pact spirit if there was anything else, but Miki replied that there will be more that she could learn on her own and that other things would have to wait until she was ready. The remainder of the training session, Kaika experimented with her basic abilities, combining her abilities with her gymnastic and martial art skill. Eventually, she accidentally triggered another form of her pact ability usage, which is Energy Transmutation. It was that sudden to learn of an advanced technique, as remarked by Miki. Interested to try out the many possibilities with the teleportation of Energy Transmutation, Kaika practiced using the advanced technique with her known skills of Enhancement and Manipulation, as well as her gymnastic and martial art ability and skill. After a few more hours of the training of her Pact usage, Kaika got a sense of her "Partial" power within her pact and how to control the basics on her own. Close to complete exhaustion, Kaika and Miki leave the city's dump with the conclusion of the training session, and also with the fact that someone might find them sooner or later. However, there was some time left on Kaika's hands before she could start heading back to the house, so she decides to kick back and relax in the city for a bit. Due to her exhaustion, she made herself comfortable at the city park, lying down on a bench, and was going to nap. That chance to rest was soon foiled as she notices a recognizable figure, someone from school happened to notice her and walks up to her. The person is revealed to be Peyton Dalium, a student at her school that is also somewhat a stalker, and he awkwardly starts flirting with her. While Kaika just brushes his attempts away, he suddenly mentions something about her training. This mentioning actually catchs her off-guard, and Kaika immediately asks him on what he meant by that. Peyton then unveils his knowledge that Kaika is a pact bearer, and that he is also a pact bearer too. This relevation that Kaika hears, suddenly gets her to prompt him to show him proof of this. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Series